dalsodfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaine
I'm not completely happy with the name (one of the suggested Varisian names), and may change it. Chaine "You have eyes and ears, my friend, so you know my skin, my hair, and my speech mark me as Varisian, but I am clanless, which is a common-tongue way of saying I am dead. Because of my carelessness, my recklessness, and my stupidity, my clan had to move on without me. I am dead to them, and they have mourned their loss. By Desna's grace and the ancestors that will no longer claim me, I will not let that happen again. Understand, friend, that I will not speak of this again." Background Chaine's clan of Varisian wanderers came to the Sandpoint nearly six years ago, just before the time that has since come to be known as the Late Unpleasantness. Chaine's clan was more than the usual Varisian troupe of entertainers, tinkers, and colorful wanderers; most had claims to being a part of the Sczarni, and they arrived in Sandpoint looking for their next score, and had their sights set on Titus Scarnetti. Chaine was too young to know the particular details of the scheme, but he was to play a small role in distracting a few guards. Unfortunately, the night that the plan unfolded happened to be the same night as the first of Chopper's viscious murders. Chaine knew that something was wrong, but he was confident in the plan and confident in his clan. He proceeded with his distraction, but the alerted guards shot first and asked questions later. The crossbow bolt was not fatal, but he awoke in chains in the custody of the sherriff, Belor Hemlock. Many of the townspeople assumed that the Varisian wanderers had something to do with the murder, and the clan fled the town quickly, wisely assuming that a mob would be coming after them, leaving Chaine in a cell. After being questioned a few times, Chaine finally broke down and confessed about the plan to rob Scarnetti, about a week before Chopper finally met his fate. While it was clear to the sherriff that Chaine had no connection to the murder, Titus Scarnetti used his infuence to keep the young Chaine imprisoned. After the chapel fire not long after the Late Unpleasantness, Chaine was put to work helping to rebuild the northern part of Sandpoint, as well as the chapel. Chaine kept up with his skills as best as he could during his incarceration, until Abstalar Zantus took Chaine's plight to heart and pled his case to Mayor Deverin, finally securing his release. With nowhere to go, Chaine has stayed in Sandpoint, continuting off and on to assist in the reconstruction of the chapel for a meager income, but moreso to help Zantus out of a sense of debt and and fondness for the priest. He has been honing his old skills, however, and looks for the chance to do what he was meant to. Ethical Statements Virtue - Diligence "I always commit my free time to honing my skills. My every endeavor has room for improvement, and ultimately perfection." "I may be called upon to convince others to act against their convictions and common sense, but I will never try to convince myself to do the same." "Always keep cards up your sleeve, and keep putting more cards there. If your enemies or your allies ever know everything you can do, failure is inevitable. "I will never put myself into a position that requires those who rely on me to rescue or abandon me, but if one who has earned my loyalty is in such a position, abandonment is not an option." "A smart enemy who sees you carrying a weapon in the open will assume you carry one hidden as well. Always carry a hidden weapon so that they may confirm their suspicions; they'll stop looking sooner." Character Summary Chaine Level 1 (Neutral Good) Human Rogue Str: 11 (+0) Dex: 18 (+4) Con: 10 (+0) Int: 14 (+2) Wis: 12 (+1) Cha: 12 (+1) AC(Touch/FF): 16(14/12) Fort +0 Refl +6 Will +1 Feats: Weapon Finesse Two Weapon Fighting Trained skills: Acrobatics +8 Bluff +5 Climb +4 Diplomacy +5 Disable Device +8 Disguise +5 Escape Artist +8 Linguistics +6 (Common, Varisian, Halfling, Chelaxian, Shoanti) Perception +5 Sense Motive +5 Sleight of Hand +8 Stealth +8